Dielectric elastomer actuators (DEAs) are configured to transform electric energy directly into mechanical work. DEAs have the potential to replace other types of actuators including, for example, pneumatic actuators, electromagnetic actuators, and piezo actuators.
Certain types of dielectric elastomer actuators (DEAs) are polymeric capacitors capable of converting voltage inputs into mechanical actuation, as well as pressure stimulus into detectable electrical signal. As shown in FIG. 1A, a DEA 20 may essentially act as an electromechanical transducer that consists of a highly stretchable dielectric layer 25. The stretchable dielectric layer 25 is located between two compliant electrodes 27, 29. As shown in FIG. 1B, when an electric field is applied across the compliant electrodes 27, 29—one anode electrode and one cathode electrode—they become oppositely charged and attracted to one another, which induces a mechanical strain. Specifically, the DEA 20 expands in area and contracts in thickness as shown in FIG. 1B.
Research with respect to DEAs has been primarily focused on improving the architecture of the DEAs and enhancing material properties. For example, enhancing material properties of the stretchable conductor and dielectric material may result in greater elongations, application of greater forces, improved electrical/optical properties, and reliable operation. DEA research has resulted in many improvements including transparent and stretchable audio speakers, heel-strike dielectric energy generators (DEGs) that produce approximately 2 Watts (W) per shoe, wave energy generators that produced a peak power of 1.5 W and average of 0.25 W in low wave conditions, strain sensors that are also actuators, and even that act as digital logic and soft diodes for energy generators.
Although efforts have been made to produce DEAs with improved electrical and optical properties, strength, and improved reliability, known DEAs are typically limited to two dimensional (2D) devices and are often assembled manually. The inability to fabricate truly three dimensional (3D) DEAs without great difficulty limits DEA technology.
Thus, there is a need for 3D printable elastomer materials that are conductive or insulating which may be used to fabricate actuators. The invention satisfies this need.